1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and an apparatus for reducing noise due to a path change of an audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress and diversification of wireless communication technology, a user can receive an audio signal by connecting various devices (e.g., a handset, a speaker phone, a headset, an earphone, etc.) to an audio signal output apparatus. At this time, a speech enhancement algorithm can be used to enhance the quality of the audio signal, which is to be heard by a user. The speech enhancement algorithm operates by applying a different parameter, which is pre-stored in each device, to each device.
FIG. 1 is a graph illustrating an example of an output waveform in the case of applying a typical speech enhancement algorithm.
Referring to FIG. 1, for example, a user first reproduces an audio signal by using a handset in a mobile communication terminal, and the user removes the handset connected to the mobile communication terminal at a time point 100 and then reproduces an audio signal by using a speaker phone. In this case, according to a change in an audio path of an audio signal which is output from the mobile communication terminal, the speech enhancement algorithm, which is being driven to apply a corresponding parameter to the handset, changes the parameter corresponding to the handset to a pre-stored parameter corresponding to the speaker phone, and applies the changed parameter to the speaker phone. Accordingly, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a discontinuous period 102 occurs in frames before and after the time point 100. During the discontinuous period 102, the discontinuity of an audio signal generates a high frequency component, and the generated high frequency component generates a tick or clicking noise and the like. Therefore, the tick noise and the like may be unpleasant to the user.